Fallen from the top
by Immatureboys
Summary: Upon being summoned to Earth again, Peorth befriends a young, cold, strict, former CEO Big-Shot with negative attitude towards the people. Could she be the one to change him, let alone give him a different perspective outlook on things?
1. Fallen

It was day one of the new life as I rode in a black BMW car. I was on my way to my new work destination through the traffic of Tokyo Japan. It's amazing how most celebrities had fallen on their careers, but still finds ways to handle their downfalls. Most think success will last forever, so they don't bother to plan on their minors.

Most of their downfalls are usual caused by bad poor choices, others seeks different paths in life or even retire after seven decades in the industry. Some say success comes from talent; others say hard work, most even say from dying absolutely nothing. As for me I climbed to the top like a very high mountain and nothing stopped me.

My name is Juno Takato, a music major that graduated from the university the top of my class at an early age. I always believed in running things with a strict nature, thus erasing my heart of mercy or any other emotions. But it turns out they, not many liked that side.

"We are here at your destination Mr. Takato." The driver reminded me. "This is the work place that is scheduled for you."

As I exit the car, the new place wasn't what I expected to work. It was like anticipating something good, but being rather disappointed in the end. Like some sort of practical joke. I dropped my bags as my face turned.

"A high school teacher? That no good witch sends me to work as a high school teacher? What kind of sick joke is this?"

"I'm sorry Juno, but that's just what she instructed as part of your punishment. You should be relieved that you're not unemployed instead." The driver reminded on his cigarette break. "It's not all that bad. It was either that or work at a cheap fast food joint."

"Yeah maybe, but seriously I get assigned a high school."

* * *

As I stared at the Japanese high school, the memory of my true career came back to me. I once had it all. A job I loved, great pay, reasonable hours, and very special lady by my side. The whole industry was at my fingertips.

"Get to work you bums, unless you want to be unemployed for the next ten years."

I exclaimed blowing my whistle to the coworkers ending break five minutes early. Each and every one of them quickly drank their last patch of coffee. Out of the cafeteria they exit and to their work boxed stations they rushed. Even if they unprepared, they still worked like crazy in the big corporate office.

"Keep up the paste people, time is money. And it will be your money if there are any delays for your sake." I continued let out an abusive yell. "Deductions will be made if things are not met to the customer's satisfaction, now get a move on!" A couple of worker gave me deadly stares.

When I spotted a female worker talking on her cell phone, I pulled out his whistle and blown it right behind her. "If you have time to talk to your boyfriend on the phone then you should have no problem working your shift. Now get moving on your shift or else I will find someone with right mind to do your job!"

"Okay, okay, take it easy. I was just saying hi to my kids. You know how much they miss their mommy when she's at work." She shot back.

"That's precious, I'll be sure to keep that in mind on your next deduction. Anyone else will suffer the same fate if they managed to learn from your slacker self." The workers glanced at me for bit, but then got back to their usual work shifts. They did not want another day of criticism through their work area. When I turned my back the women stuck her tongue behind my back, yet I didn't see it.

As I retreated back to the office, I stared down at the city of Beverly Hills California from the highest building. It was like I was above everyone else and they were below me. With my feet on the desk and butt on the chair, I sat back to relax. I ran my workplace with perfect iron fist.

"Excuse me, Mr. Takato. We've received numerous reports on our next shipment of music products. There has been delay within the shipment and the customer is not happy." the female executive secretary told me.

"Ugh, again, I told those damn morons to get it there as soon as possible. If they can't get their heads on straight and do one simple job then they are useless to me." I replied with meanness in my tone.

She straighten her glasses and said, "Well sir, you did tell them to rush the products over at the last minute before quitting time. It seemed very unlikely they would be able to do this task around this unfortunate weather."

"Tell those pathetic weaklings to get the job done or I will find somebody else with a brain can." I ordered.

"But sir, shouldn't we give them some consideration for trying?" She tried to defend them.

"Don't be ridiculous, there are no short cuts; they have job and their expected to do it. That's all that matters." I stated.

"That's a little harsh sir. I mean they could only do so much."

"If that is the case, then they should not count on workers' comp."

She sighed over his negative response. "Yes, I'll be sure to tell them sir."

"What else is new?" I asked looking over the files.

She checked the door as it was labeled the word "scumbags" all over the door. Nonetheless, I didn't care in the least. "Call the janitor and have him make this door spotless from any more graffiti."

"Yes off course sir. Also I should remind you that she is coming."

I smiled half heartly. "Good, it looks like I have the chance to show her what I'm made of. Be sure give her a very warm greeting."

I thought I met the big headwomen of the company satisfaction while on this job for while. But my performance to her was a bit underwhelming. As I came to work the next day new security was at the door. As I approached the office, he blocked my way with the intende to use force. "I'm sorry, but unless you have appointment; only authorize workers are allowed here."

I was confused as I shot back with, "Did you leave your brain off pal? I work here. It's me Juno Takato, rings any bells?"

"Takato huh, I been expecting you. The CEO told me to give this to you." He said giving me an Ipad. It was a video message to Juno personally.

"Hello Juno, if you're watching this then you should know after much discussion with the Board. We have decided to strip you of your stats as manager. I've been monitoring your progress since day one and it seems like you lack more then I imagine. Even if you had years of hard work in this company, I'm still not happy. From what I see, you lack the proper Discipline and Humility. I see it and your coworkers see it. Therefore, I am assigning you different task to better suit your skills in another country. More details will be revealed on the way. And all expenses already have been covered. In the meantime, please hand over your ID pass to the security guard upfront. We'll be in touch, bye." The video message ended, and I was not happy on this outcome.

The security held his hand awaiting his pass as I gave it to him reluctantly. "Discipline and Humility, is she kidding?" It only made the scowl on my face great deeper and deeper.

"Sorry kid, those are the lady's orders. Good luck, by the way." The Security said to me, as I walked away.

The big CEO of the largest music company worldwide is now reduced to being a simple school teacher. How bad can this get?

The school principle greeted upfront with friendly handshake. "You must be the new teacher that was assigned here overseas. We've been expecting you for some time. My name is Ayame Hanatari. And this is Kamata High School where you will be teaching." She said with a smile.

I shook back her hand back, "Juno Takato, nice to meet you."

"Since the last teacher had recently retired, we've been seeking a new one who specializes in music. You were the perfect candidate. And because of your outstanding resume, we wanted to have you in our team."

"Yes super, teaching a bunch of kids who hasn't even reached puberty yet, it sounds real fun." I replied in sarcastic tone.

She just smiled and said. "I know it does and with your hard hand. I know you can reach out to them."

I guess she didn't know I was being sarcastic. Since I was going to begin working here, I did not have shred of high hopes. Although it was reminiscing going through my old high school grounds, I was still not pleased on this outcome. The sooner I'm done working this shift the better. Then I will be on the next flight to California in no time.

"Here is the class you'll be teaching. Class 4-F is your assigned station." She greeted.

As I entered the classroom, my expectations only dropped further along the line. The seats were the same in an ordinary Japanese High school. Windows were cracked open. And the seats consisted of rows of eight. Boys and girls were dressed in the same traditional black Japanese school uniforms.

I made my way to the teacher's desk to face the students. I cleared my throat to make my opening announcement. "Attention students, eyes forward and face me."

They didn't hear me the first time as they were still talking amongst each other. It looks like it was time for the second approach. "I said can I have your attention?"

No one had listen, now it was time I put my foot down. As I was about slammed my hands on the desk, one student had beat me to the punch. "Everyone, please listen what sensei is saying. He demands your attention." A student exclaimed to the whole class.

She didn't look brash or even rebellious. She was just a simple innocent teenage girl with glasses and short Topaz hair. At the very least, she saved me the trouble of having screamed at the students even with the principle around me. I sighed ungratefully and just said, "Yes thanks for getting their attention for me." I pointed to the student and asked, "What is your name?"

The girl stand firm like a noble soldier and introduced herself. There was inch of nervous sweat on her face. "My name is Chiharu Fujimushin, sensei."

"Fine, take your seat now, and I will do roll call. Everyone follow along or get left behind." I said out loud.

As I demanded the class to take their music from the top, I was not impressed by their performance. I didn't know how to handle children. So I just criticizing them and they weren't friendly ones. One student played a trumpet like an amateur. "Did you even learn when you were young or just watch some moron play on internet or TV, because that's what it sounds like?"

The second student wasn't any better with his Trombone the wrong way. "Wow kid, you must have the lowest intelligents level to possibly play that badly."

I didn't waste any time stopping the third student from playing. "Keep practicing; maybe you might improve the next couple of years. That's if I'm not still cleaning my ears of your poor performance."

I insulted the next student armed with a Flute. "If you have that much half of brain to play poorly, then you really are destined for great failure."

"And you're so bad, I can't even describe it." I told another student play an instrument. I pointed to him with my most harsh index finger.

This summer was just beginning as school got out early for the students. I gave them an earful of criticism. Still all I was looking for was the way out of this dump. My caring was not in this job.

I pulled my tie and jacket off as I collapsed on the couch of the family summer home. The home hasn't been used ever since my teenage summer vacation. Now it was my temporary stay until I head back. No one was here, but me. As I grabbed the phone, I intended to call the company and give the boss a piece of my mind. I deserved better. I didn't need to go to a different country just to babysit some brats.

"Hello, this is Juno and I like to speak with the manager of Takato Inc."

"We're sorry, but the number you dialed is not available in your calling area."

"Is that so? I guess I better try the alternative." As I hung I dialed different number forcefully.

As the ringing started, somebody had answered. "Hello, this is Juno and I like to speak to the…"

"Hello and thank you for calling the Earth Assistance Hotline." said the operator. "Someone will be with you shortly."

"Is this some kind of joke? So even this number has changed? Man she sure has thought up of everything." I tossed the phone to the rose vase. "I can't believe that stupid women."

Sunlight glanced at the vase of roses. And before long a mysterious light came out of the vase. Could it be aliens? It sparkled like diamond as the light got bigger. To my surprised eyes, a woman appeared from the light. She was as beautiful as bikini model. Magic sparks surrounded her lovely figure. Her clothing was most definitely out of the ordinary. It consisted of black straps from chest to waist, brown scarf around her shoulders and jewelry on her fingers and wrist. She didn't look like she was burglar or belonged to any major organization.

"To think I would be summoned again to earth, what a joyless day." She said happily with a sexy pose. "Oh where are my manners? I'm pleased to meet you. I am the Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited Licenses. The goddess Peorth is at your service."

I was almost at loss for words, because this was beginning of new day for me.


	2. The arrival of a Goddess

I could not believe my eyes of what I was seeing that day. It was a real life goddess right in front of me. There was no way she could be an alien from another planet. She was far too beautiful for that. The way she sparkled with magical elegances and beauty was enough blow any man away with just a glace.

I was even amazed myself.

"It has been so long since I was summoned to earth again. It is somebody new this time. You outta be proud of your accomplishment." Peorth gloated.

"Really; did you say you're here to grant me a wish?" I inquired trying to hear her right.

"That is correct. That is why I am honoring you with one wish. You can wish for anything you want."

This was too good to be sure. So I had to be sure if it was legit. I folded my arms and asked, "How do I know this is not some kind of Pyramid Scheme?" I asked with caution.

Peorth was not surprised with my sudden question. "By your face, I'd say you're in doubt. I assure you that this is really real. I would not do anything to deceive you whatsoever." She handed me her business card. It seemed real and legit, but I still had my doubts.

I cross-examined her more. "And how do I know you're the real thing, just like in legends?"

Peorth aimed her hand at the rose vase. She concentrated her energy with ease. Before long, the roses were completely restored to its natural state, brand new. I still didn't believe it. "That was just a cheap trick with plenty of smoke and mirrors."

"Smoke and mirrors, you say? Then how about this?" With swing of her arms, Peorth made the whole garden in the backyard bloom. And the sun was barely up.

I was impressed with her powers, "Okay, I'm convinced you are real."

"With that being said, lay that wish on me. You can wish for anything you want."

"Anything I want?"

"Yep, if you wish to rule the world, even that is not out of the question." Peorth nodded.

There was so much to pick from. The possibilities were just endless. I could wish to retake the company again. No, that would be too easy. Maybe I could wish for unlimited amount of money. Then again, what good would that do? I could wish for people to respect me, regardless. That sounds like the attitude of power-hungry Dictator. There is also the possibility of being well known celebrity.

What am I thinking, those wishes sounds like madman. Then again the opportunity of goddess offering you a wish, it's pretty overwhelming. It was very, very tempting. It was just around the corner.

"What is your heart's desire Juno?" She continued to gaze at me with charm.

I turned my head away from her lovely face. I didn't want to her to see I was flustered. "Come now Juno, don't be shy. You can wish for anything you want." She continued to glance at my unfriendly face or maybe she looking at the braces teeth. It was like she was looking into my soul.

"How about I just wish you back to where you came, you con-artist broad?" I asked evilly.

"Storm of Roses," Peorth exclaimed as she summoned barrage of rose peddles at me. It lifted me up and dropped me down. Even if they were just peddles, it hurt as much as insect stings.

Peorth walked up to me. She had rose flower in between her fingers. "Words have consequences Juno. And for your sake I suggest you choose them carefully in the presents of goddess. Don't underestimate us, we are capable of a lot more then you think. And besides I didn't come here from heaven to grant an unreasonable wish."

I stood up wiping my face off. "I'll remember that next time."

"With that being said, have you come to a proper conclusion on your wish yet?" Peorth asked.

"Later alright; I'm going out for bit."

* * *

The next morning, as I stepped upon school grounds one teacher greeted me. "Hello, you must be the new teacher around here. If you need anything I'll be more than happy to show you the ropes."

"I shrugged my shoulder. "Thanks but I'm not going to be around here for long."

"I heard you gave your students a real earful the other day. I think it's pretty unethical of you considering your workplace. They need better treatment."

I grimaced at her with scowl. "Do I have reason to believe you have problem with my teaching methods?"

"Not at all, I just thought I'd give you some little pointers on the way we do things compared to the large company."

"Whatever, if I want your advice I will most definitely not ask for it. It is a battle out there in the work area. You have no idea what it's like to be leader. When someone steps out of line, you have to be quick, firm, and harsh. Feelings and fairness are completely irrelevant," I told her with aggression. "And wipe that smile off your face. It's making me nauseous. "

Ignoring my insult she just said, "Well better be careful, because all this negativity is bad for your skin."

Considering my place, the last thing I need is lectures. I knew I was above all of this as I passed students in the school hallway. All my years of hard in the music industry, down the tube. But there was no time for feeling down now. It was job and I was expected to it. That's all that mattered.

I took a deep breath as I stepped in the classroom. "Here goes nothing" as I thought to myself. I announced to the students. "I hope you remembered to review your lessons everyone. Because I seen better performances from monkeys and even two year olds."

The class was less then amused to see me.

"Hey four-eyes, what instrument you play?" I pointed to the same girl that helped my yesterday.

"It's Chiharu sir and I play the violin." She answered with nervous sweat.

"Give me a demonstration of how you play. Don't hold back." I ordered.

I folded my arms ready for another insult to give to this give. However, the feeling had disappeared when I heard her play. It wasn't good, but it also wasn't bad. It was just in between. It was almost soothing to the ears. So I decided to ask her, "How long have you been playing?"

"I been playing since I was young, sir." She answered brushing off her ponytail.

Not caring I still shot back with an insult; "The others can learn a thing or two from you. At least yours is less painful."

On my break time, I hung out on the roof. It was quiet as the clouds roamed the skies and the birds did their evening chirps. "I've seen you in the classrooms. It seems like your rotten attitude is even towards kids." Peorth said with a tease.

"Great, this day just gets better and better. I still haven't thought about my wish yet." I said meanly.

"My, you certainly are not very friendly." Peorth replied with ease.

"Why should I be friendly to you, because you're a goddess and I'm a mortal? That is real fair." I said not faceing her pretty face.

Peorth took seat next to me. "If you want to take back your leadership in Takato Incorporated? I can make that happen in no time."

"I don't want to retake the company by force, what will that accomplish." I chirped at the goddess. "If there is one thing I learned. It's the fact that there are no shortcuts in success, even if I were to wish for it."

Peorth raise questionable eyebrow. "I guess you do have some restrained after all. Most people would want anything at any means necessary, even if it means crashing their enemies to do so."

I sighed and told her, "The CEO kicked me out because she said I lack Discipline and Humility."

"Well she sure is right on the mark with that statement."

I took glance at her with sour look. "Great, not you too. Well that woman does not know what she's missing. I've lead that company for years with my great leadership skills. If she doesn't see it then she doesn't know what she's missing." I rambled.

"Aren't you full of yourself?" Peorth added holding magical rose. "But are you really sure that is the case?"

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm?" I inquired coldly. I rose up and walked to the gate on the roof. "I don't need this, not even from a goddess."

"You should really take advice people give to you. I mean even you don't know everything." Peorth said with a hand on my shoulder. "It can come in handy for you."

Switching gears, I asked, "So how long do you intend to be here on earth?"

Disappointed on the subject change, she said, "Until you make your wish."

"Well I guess that doesn't mean you still can't hang with me, right?" I said finishing the last of my drink.

"That's right; we are stuck together until then. Maybe you might even tell me your deepest, darkest, secret along the way."

"Don't count your blessings just yet goddess. Just like this job, this will not last long." I shot back meanly.

Peorth shook her head in doubt, "We shall see Juno."


	3. Being human again

Well as if my new job teaching brats wasn't bad enough, I now had goddess living with me in the same house. Many may find it a bit awkward, but I'm used to being around women. That morning, I watched Peorth cook breakfast with like an everyday housewife. She didn't even use magic to do so. I didn't even have a girlfriend, let alone want or couldn't get one.

Still, I couldn't believe this was really happening, a real life goddess here with me. The goddess legend was now out the window. I was really convinced that she was the genuine article. After the final preparation Peorth turned her pretty face towards me and called out, "Breakfast is ready Juno, I hope you're hungry. You have big day ahead of you after all." Peorth winked. "It's off to another day of school to teach the young ones."

"Yeah, hooray for me," I replied sarcastically.

Peorth zoomed in on my face. "Now, now, Juno, all this negativity is bad for your skin, lighten up for bit." Peorth handed me a bowl of white rice and fried fish.

"I had the best job running a big company. And now I am reduced to working in a high school with a bunch of no-talent brats." I said eating rice and fish.

"Well just think of it as a new work opportunity, not a punishment." Peorth said trying to cheer me up. "I know it's a switch, but lots of people get used to change after a while."

"Fat chance, I know where my talents are and its most definitely not here in this dead end school."

"Well we should finish up. We got a day of work ahead of us."

I looked at her with confusion. "What exactly do you mean; us?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, starting today, I will be working as a nurse at the high school, you work at." Peorth placed her hands on my shoulders. "So we will be working together for now on, won't it be fun?" Peorth giggled with her eyes closed.

"This day just gets better and better."

* * *

"All everyone take it from the top this time. Let's see if you can really catch my eyes from your failure performance last time." I instructed harshly to the class. Not amused by my words, most of the class still pointed their tongues at me. Even if I had my back turned, I could tell they were still not fond of me, but I didn't care.

"It's all about carrying different notes through every tune. Otherwise, if you play it randomly then that is an amateur attempt for monkeys." I said to the class, pacing back and forth.

I watched one row of six plays their instruments. As usual I was not impressed with their skills. So I went up to them and said, "You outta find better talents if you really suck that badly. So why even torture yourself let alone me?" I tossed a piece a chalk at male student, sleeping in my class. "Stay awake in my class or stay in detention, kid. If you know what's good for you and your grades?" Alerted my wakeup call, he pulled out his music book and buried himself in the pages. But I knew it was foolish attempt to pay attention.

"Since you're out and about, why don't you give us a demonstration of your talents with that guitar?" I asked testing him. "What do you think is needed for playing that bass guitar of yours?"

"You just the right hands and the right strings, and you'll be for life. I know I am." He replied playing his instrument randomly.

I made buzzing noise like on game show. "Wrong answer junior," I corrected the student. "And the way you play makes you feel like one of those brainless rock stars."

"What's wrong with that, lots or artist get where they are today with just an instrument in one hand?" He shot back.

"Lots of artist; haven't even passed junior high school, let alone be in school in general. And if you think you can get wealthy just by your talents alone, then that's a foolish bet. Not to mention stupid."

"I guess you speak from experience."

Touching a soft spot, I quickly cleared my throat and changed the subject. "Moving on to our task at hand, how about the second row or people humor me with their performance? If I had quarter for every tune I heard badly, then I'd be the richest man in the world."

I stopped them after the fifth note. "For crying out loud, are you guys even serious about this?"

"Don't suppose you can do any better?" One student challenged me.

"Oh really," I said. I grabbed one of the student's bass guitars and played it myself. I played a moving melody, not putting so much force into the instrument. I let the music play inside my head, while concentrating on the instrument. I didn't even look at the students. After the final tune, the class encored at me. Chiharu was the most fascinated.

I handed the guitar back with cocky smirk. "It helps to learn all kinds of instruments while you were in school. There is nothing I don't know how to play with my talents. And with your level, you'll never achieve it with your low level skills."

While class was in session Peorth watched my every move from the quiet hallway. Even if the door was cracked, she still was able to monitor my every move. Like the other teachers, she was also not very fond of my rotten attitude to the students.

"Why does the principle have him around, if I were in charge I would fire him on the spot?" One teacher asked passing the room.

"Yeah, he's like a bully to them." The second teacher added passing through the Hallway.

Just then, the school principle caught Peorth looking in on me.

The Principle straightens her glasses and said, "Yes, I am well aware of him, not being very pleasant around those students."

"So why have someone like that on your payroll then?" Peorth asked curiously.

"Being familiar with him and his fallen, harsh, stats, I figured he'd be the perfect candidate for strict teachers and it was favor from an old friend." She explained. "But from what I see, he's never worked with younger generation in his life."

"So it's more like a learning experience for him?" Peorth inquired.

The Principle sighed and said, "Something along those lines, I just hope the boy shapes up soon, or else I'll be forced to let him go."

As lunchtime came throughout the day, I sat quietly by myself enjoying a cup of Ramen Noodles. Most of the teacher sat in a private table together, but not me. It only took a few minutes for the goddess to join me for lunch. "You really let those kids have it back there. Don't you think you're being a little too harsh, after all they are kids?"

Not believing a word I scoffed, "They need all the attention they can get. I'm only providing my brutal and honest input."

"Tough love doesn't always work on everybody Juno."

"Look I know what I'm doing, and besides I have my reasons."

"So you say, but can you at least be more cooler? I mean with that vicious scowl on your face, it makes you look like you're about to tear someone's head off."

"Do I really look that scary?" I asked her.

Peorth nodded her head in response. "From my point of view and without a doubt, it's enough for devil's look." she answered holding her makeup compact mirror to my face. To my surprise, I held an angry face of an evil madman. It was almost enough to bring anyone to their knees. With her compact mirror in my hands, I tried different facial faces at a time. But none was enough to break my hard-on scowl.

"We'll work on that some other time." Peorth said taking back her mirror.

* * *

As the final school bell ringed, I saw the whole class out the door. "See you tomorrow kids, and be sure to bring actual talent this time with your instruments." They all moaned in disgust of me once again, all except Chiharu. She waited for the whole class to leave the room. I turned around expecting a combat, but got something else in return.

"Takato Sensei, can you give me your honest opinion about my instrument playing?" she answered.

Since she asked nicely, I sighed and said, "Fine, fine, show me what you got this time, kid."

Once again, her tune had improved slightly, but it was not enough for praise. Out of the students, she was the only one that was actually decent, as least from my eyes. "So what do you think so far sensei?"

"I think you're not as bad as other slackers goes."

"I guess that is as far as you go with the compliments, huh?" Chiharu asked me.

"Don't be so melodramatic, you can't honestly expect any praise for your hard work. You need to do better than that." I left the room with some last minute advice. "Keep working on your skills then maybe it would be worth wild in the future."

Chiharu quickly bowed her head and asked, "Then don't suppose you can tutor me? I really want to get better."

I instantly declined her offer. "Sorry kid, I'm not taking apprentices at this time, or anytime."

"Well that was certainly much fun, who knew being human for a few days could be entertaining? I nearly had forgotten." Peorth stretched out in her casual human clothes. And she was quite beauty in normal human clothes. We stopped by the store first with bag full of groceries.

"You had been to earth before?" I asked her.

"Yes, but with a different client. He is the complete opposite from you."

"I bet he most have been a really nice guy."

"Oh he is, if not a bit timid and kind of wimpy at times." Peorth says. "And I think he may have been the only one that I may have fallen for. But enough about me, what about you, have you had someone special in your life?"

"Not really, the relationship was really one-sided, but nothing truly official. Let's just leave it at that." I eluded the subject as much as I can. "I'll cook dinner this time tonight."

Peorth gave off a displease sigh. She thought, "One way or the other I will get through to you Juno. Don't think you can shield yourself for long."


	4. Personally Driven

As the days continued watching these little pests play their meaningless instruments, my disappointment only grew along the way. I paced back and forth observing their activity with intense scowl. Some students were shaking in their seats, others minded their own business and just played some more. Trying to remember Peorth advice, I tried to keep my criticism to minimum. Even if the temptations were strong, I still wanted say how bad they were. I wanted to give them quite an earful.

This day was not getting any better as I paced from the windows to the chalkboard of the classroom. With an arm in my back and book in my hand, I watched with careful gaze on their progress. As the hands hit twelve, the bell ranged and I crashed on my seat.

"All right, everyone be sure to practice some more, as if it will matter because you brats can't even grab my attention." I reminded the kids leaving the classroom. Chiharu was only one that took my advice, other scoffed at me. It was the same as usual.

Suddenly, hands covered up my eyes. "Guess who," she said.

"I know it's you Peorth. Should you be helping those losers in the Nurses' office in case they are dumb enough to hurt themselves?" I inquired.

"I'm not the only one here you know. And besides its break time, I figured I'd see how your charming self is doing." Peorth said back.

"It's fine. Personally, I rather listen to babies cry then listen to these brats awful music all day long."

"You're not very good at give compliments are you even at the slightest improvement?"

"Give me a break," I scoffed turning my face away from the goddess.

"With a face like that, it's no wonder that kids are so frighten of you." Peorth said sensing my emotion even if she didn't see my face. "Come on Juno, I know this life isn't for you, but at least lighten up a bit. Try not being angry so much while doing this job, be a little more passionate."

"I'm not going to pretend to like a job I hate."

"You're missing the point Juno. I mean give it a chance and try not to act so threating while working."

"Well, I suppose it could be worst," I sighed in conceding to her words.

Peorth smiled and tapped my shoulder. "That's the spirit. Now let's go out to lunch. I wonder what they are serving in the cafeteria."

As much I hated to admit it, but I think Peorth had point on my situation. Maybe I had to lighten up for bit. After all it could have been worst; I could have been working a minimum wage fast food job like all the other deadbeats. I mean me; just going around customers with large smile serving burgers and fries? Ugh, that kind of work is below me.

I was WAY too talented for that kind of thing. But to have me working with kids is something else for me. It was most definitely new territory for me. I was mostly good at working with employees and customers then actual children. Seeing me as teacher was not my idea of a fine career.

For the most part, these kids were on amateur level of musician. Each one of their performances was as bad as nails on chalkboard. I even went as far to say that monkeys played better music then them. That was harsh even by my standard. But I could not be soft by any means. They needed the toughest push ever to be good with their instruments.

"Takato sensei," Chiharu called out.

I turned around to face her silently in response.

"Does the brass string have to be set straight and tight while playing the violin?" Chiharu inquired to me calmly.

I answered peacefully. "Not always Chiharu, you just need the right measure. Otherwise, if you try to tighten the strings too much, the will come loose from the impact. So don't put too much pressure on it, unless you don't want a hurt finger." I put on a fake smile. However, even that wasn't enough to ease their tension around me. Even if I put a little more effort into my smile, it would make a difference. In fact it only made then shake further away from me.

Well that was a failed attempt.

Either way, I took a sigh and instructed further. "Turn your books to page sixty- seven and we'll learn from there. That is assuming if can possibly keep up the lesson both inside and outside." I joked a little. Little did I know Peorth was watching me from the door and could not help but giggle at my progress? I didn't want to show my kind side at all.

"And keep up the lesson if you value yours grades and your well being. I will not hesitate to hold back your brats if you fail."

* * *

Peorth laugh at my progress once again. "I guess you don't always have silver tongue under there do you?"

"Yeah well don't get used to it, because I still don't like it." I hid blushing face away from her face.

Peorth and I talked at an Arcade. The Japanese Arcade's were just the same, consoles racked from front row to back row. More then twenty people occupied the consoles. Going from children to adults, they crowded the place like theme park ride. Peorth and I hit a few arcades and then chilled back at the Food Court. I ordered pizza for the both of us.

After taking sip of her drink, "Can I ask you something?"

I had pizza in my mouth as I replied. "What is it?"

"Do you always see everything as an obstacle or do you just feel the need to assert yourself in every way to get where you are."

I swallowed my food. "I'll have you know that I did not take any available shortcuts to get where I am today. I worked hard."

"You do it for yourself or somebody else of that matter?"

Denying her question, I said. "I do it for the greater of the organization and public relations. It's harsh, but it's the way to go, no setbacks or screw-up. Everything has to be perfect."

"Not everyone looks at things flawlessly the way you do Juno." Peorth said seriously.

I grunted and said, "Then they aren't worth my time, effort or payroll."

"That's pretty harsh when you put it that way. It's like either corporate you or fall down."

I grabbed another slice of pizza and take a big bite out of it. "You make it sound kind of tyrant dictator. Are you saying I'm like that?" I exclaimed.

Peorth pointed her index finger. "From my point of view yes, you inspire great fear and coldness to get where you are today. I mean you certainly won't be a positive role model and you're not winning any being nice awards."

I put down my drink. "Is that criticism or friendly advice Peorth?"

"It's a bit of both. Don't be afraid to show your gentle side of yourself. It does not symbolize weakness, it just symbolize who you are deep inside. Its kind of like being yourself." Peorth said to me. "And I know someone whose know afraid to be himself, no matter the odds."

"Bah, don't insult me with that happy-go-lucky crap. That is just not me."

"Whatever you say tough guy," Peorth gave me smile as if she was reading me."


	5. Meeting old friends

It was another day for us as Peorth and I spent the day out in the town. Like every other day, Japan was busy with its crowd of people. Whether they are out for stroll or heading to work by car or train, it was the usual. The sun was out and the evening was young for the both of us.

For me it was just a friendly hangout, nothing more. Almost like a meeting of one of your fellow coworkers. So far with Peorth here, she has made my day interesting. It was in no way boring. Each day with her was like opening new doors for myself or other passages ways ahead.

I never thought having a goddess in my life would be most fascinating. I can only imagine if there were other people who had goddess's in their lives. Would their lives be riches and glory? Or would they be rulers or the world allowing them the possibility of enslaving us all? Ugh, just the thought of that gives me heartburn.

Within a second, I ducked out of my chair over cold breeze upon my face.

"I thought you can use a drink after long day's work." Peorth presented me with a cold juice. "All that stress will make your skin wrinkle in a couple of years."

I took the drink from her hands. "Very funny, but the only stress is those wannabe's thinking they have great potential. I dislike brats."

"I don't know Juno. It seems like one of them is always eager to learn despite your abuse. That Chiharu girl is more determined then you think."

"Yeah, well unlike the other, she doesn't sound mediocre with her playing. Each and every one of them are so bad, they make my eardrums hurt."

"You mean like this?" Peorth used her magic to send sound wave to my ears. It did not hurt, but it almost gave me an earache. Both hands were already to my ears to contain the sound.

"What the heck was that for?" I inquired angrily.

"I thought I'd humor you with my music, since your ears are so sensitive." Peorth joked around.

"You really are something else?"

"I'll take that as compliment."

"Peorth, is that really you?" a familiar voice called out to the goddess. Both Peorth and I turned our heads and saw the people that called to us. One was beautiful, optimistic, and innocent women. And her partner was short nerdy, average looking, auto-mechanic in training most likely going to the university.

The woman rushed to Peorth thus grabbing her hand in greeting. "It is good to see you again. It's been a long while."

"I see you're looking happy as ever Belldandy." Peorth greeted freeing her hands from Belldandy's.

"My life is always happy with Keiichi around me." Belldandy replied. She glanced at me for bit with her pretty face. "Is this your new partner?"

"Yeah, this is Juno Takato, and I'm assigned with him for the time being."

Belldandy bowed her head in greeted saying. "I am pleased to meet you Mr. Takato."

"I'm Keiichi Morisato, it's nice to me you." Keiichi greeted me with friendly handshake.

"Likewise Morisato," I shook back.

* * *

It was quite a coincidence. To meet up with Peorth's old colleagues was just unexpected. Belldandy and Keiichi wasted no time inviting us over to their place. Peorth remember the large temple well as she came back to it. It was just like every other Japanese temple, peacefully, quiet and a calm nature environment. Not as big as the family mansion, but it still had a wide ground.

Belldandy served us tea and snacks.

"I didn't think there were other goddess's living on earth beside you." I whispered to Peorth.

"Off course, as I said before; the average human of contacting a goddess is one in million. And Keiichi Morisato is one of the lucky ones, but I'm also not the only one here as well." Peorth replied to me.

"Really, like who," I asked.

An explosion at occurred at the front temple. "Prepare to get smashed Urd, because you won't win this time!" A loud annoying childish voice screamed out.

Lighting struck the temple grounds. "Just try me you little brat, because I'm not holding back."

To my surprise, there was another goddess only with bronze skin. And a kid that was almost in her teens. It was like war going on with those two. And I thought I had sibling rivalry. The little one had an arsenal of the gadgets, while the adult had the magical powers. It was like magic versus technology all over again.

"These two are your siblings." I asked Belldandy.

"Yes, even if they don't show it Skuld and Urd love each other very much." Belldandy answered with joy.

"And just how far does their love go?" I asked as I felt the wind brushing off the hair between my right eye.

"You'd be surprised." Keiichi informed me.

"Hey there Peorth, I see you got yourself a new buddy." Urd noticed us together. "He's not bad looking when you put it that way."

"Yeah, now you can stop picking on big sis like the way you always do." Skuld added also impressed with Peorth. "You don't seem scrawny like Keiichi."

I rubbed the back of my firm head. "Thanks I think. And that coming from a kid, that means a lot."

"Don't ever call me a kid!" Skuld shot back.

While Urd and Skuld was cross examining me more, this gave Belldandy and Peorth to talk. I'm guess most likely to catch up on old times. "I'm glad to see you have someone to keep you company Peorth. But that's not to say your company was not unwelcomed here." Belldandy said with smile. "So what do you think of him so far?"

Peorth placed both hands behind her head. "Juno is rough around the edges, but I think he has feelings that he does not went to show or express it. Maybe he thinks it's a sign of weakness. He's not as open as your Keiichi is and definitely not as shy."

"I also think there is good in him. And I know you can guild him in the right direction Peorth. I mean you did help Keiichi and I grow even closer." Belldandy said putting her hand on Peorth's shoulder.

"I was only doing my job." Peorth denied it.

"I know you had the best intentions for both of us. Nevertheless, I hope he will make you happy."

"Yes, that is assuming if he finds happiness. But still I intent to get it from him."

That day Belldandy saw us off with an ever loving smile.

"I heard you help out that Keiichi guy in his relationship with Belldandy." I reminded while walking home with Peorth.

"Yes, it was time Keiichi came out of the closet instead of hiding like wuss. And thanks to me, I think him and Belldandy are a lot closer." Peorth replied looking at the night skies. "Why do you ask? Are you jealous?" the goddess teased.

I blushed over her question. Immediately I responded gruntingly, "Me jealous of you? Don't be ridiculous."

"Your red face says otherwise."

"I told you. I am not jealous!"

"I can tell your lying." Peorth continued to tease.

Denying it further I ran away from her as fast as I could.

"You're not getting away from me Juno." Peorth said to herself chasing after me.


End file.
